


Courage

by Broken_Anchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to find out just why Harry shows up for <i>tea</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

Title: Courage  
Author: [](http://broken-anchor.livejournal.com/profile)[**broken_anchor**](http://broken-anchor.livejournal.com/)  
Beta: [](http://piratewilde.livejournal.com/profile)[**piratewilde**](http://piratewilde.livejournal.com/) and [](http://k8matty.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://k8matty.livejournal.com/)**k8matty**  
Characters: Harry/Draco  
Word count: ~600  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Written just for fun.  
Summary: Draco tries to find out just why Harry shows up for _tea_.

 

Draco watched as Harry’s tangled mass of hair flapped about in the wind. _This was to be the fourth awkward visit,_ Draco thought, as he stepped aside letting Harry into his flat. His eyes were drawn to the outline of Harry’s shoulder blades visible underneath the green shirt hugging around his torso.

Draco didn’t worry about showing Potter into the sitting room for tea. He figured by now the man should know the way. Besides, Harry hadn’t stopped talking since Draco opened the door.

Draco knew he should’ve paid attention to what Harry was saying but truthfully, he didn’t care about the new developments in the Granger/Weasley romance. He just wanted to know why Harry Potter of all people kept showing up at his place for _tea_ of all things. It seemed bloody ridiculous. He knew he probably should have just shut the door in Saint Potters face, but instead he stepped aside.

He thought to himself after the first visit that he didn’t know what gave Potter the courage to just show up uninvited to an former rival’s flat for tea of all bloody things, and that he was going to find out the man’s agenda for doing so. Unfortunately, this was the forth visit and Draco still had no clue. He gulped and made his way past Potter, who was staring at him expectantly.

“Draco, did you hear what I just said?”

“You started talking about those friends of yours…so no.”

Harry huffed and ran a hand through his unruly stubborn hair. “You’re not making this easy.”

 _Neither are you,_ Draco thought as he watched Harry’s shirt ride up with his movements, revealing the smooth, unblemished skin underneath.

Harry looked as if he was confused as he watched Draco sit down. “Do you even want me here, Malfoy?”

Draco didn’t know how to answer that. He was used to people leaving him alone or corresponding via owl. But for some reason, it didn’t bother him that Harry was here.

“Fine, Draco. I’ll leave you alone then. Your silence speaks volumes” Harry said sounding fed up. He then turned and walked away.

“Wait, Harry.”

Harry paused with his hand on the door frame. “What is it, Draco?”

“I want you to stay.” Draco bit his lip as Harry turned around. He didn’t know why he had said that. He just knew things would be worse if he let Harry walk away.

“Why?”

“Why did you come to begin with?”

Harry ran his hand through his hair again, and Draco found himself staring even longer this time as Harry’s skin was revealed by shifting of his shirt.

“I’m waiting.” Draco taunted as Harry seemed only able to shift uncomfortably. “Where's your Gryffindor courage now?”

“You’re right.” Harry murmured, before striding over to Draco.

Draco leaned back in the chair. “What are you doing?”

Harry didn’t answer. He just smirked as he planted a hand on either arm of Draco’s chair.

Draco’s heart rate sped up as Harry’s face loomed closer, and he didn’t even think for one second about turning away. He just sat there in shock as Harry’s lips pressed against his own. They were warm and soft and he knew almost immediately that Harry tasted like apples, yet it took the absence of Harry’s lips to realize he had been kissing back.

“Was that courageous enough, Draco?”


End file.
